Happy Feet: Horrible Term
by Avationrocks10
Summary: (Read Happy Feet - Shocking Future before this)Our heroes has came to a close however trouble still larks around,what lessons will they learn.
1. Instant Trouble

**Episode 1:Instant Trouble**

 _April 14,2021_

 _New Emperor Land_

 _11:50 PM_

Mumble,Gloria,Erik,Bo looked up into the night sky,staring at the southern lights."Beautiful isn't it."

"Yeah."Erik said thinking back to the first time he saw them."You doing alright up there Evan."He said looking at a chick holding onto the top of his head."It was a few weeks since one of Erik's best friend,Jess that is and their future grandchildren left to help another universe like theirs.

"Uncle Erik?"Erik looked around for the voice and found Angie,Jess and Flora's chick staring back up at him."Yes Angie?"

"I want to know what happened to my parents,It's been a week since I seen them."

"Angie,they had to go somewhere for a while,but not that far.."

"Are they..."Erik could tell the small chick was about to lose it."No No They are not...please cheer up... they are really going to come back."Suddenly Gloria called out,"Hey Erik,look a shooting star."

Erik looked at a object shining bright red across the dark sky,As he looked closely he realized it wasn't a shooting star because of the rocket engine infront of it. It made him grew wide-eyed as he also realized it was falling towards them."

The spaceship continued to fire it's engines until it landed,out coming Jess,Flora,Analysis,Elle,Jordan,and Pixy."

"Angie!"

"Mommy!"

Angie waddled as fast as she could to her mother."Oh I missed you so much mommy,where have you been?"

None of the penguins said anything as voices began to come from the Ipad pixy was holding.

"Erik,be quiet for a while okay."

Jordan,Analysis and Jess replied into the Ipad,"Hello?Analysis,Jordan,and Jess here,we all made it home safe."

After a few conversations,The penguins on in other side were getting to the point where they would disconnect until all them heard Vincentine's voice."Hey whats going on?"Due to the Ipad not displaying the whole situation the penguins were force to imagine what was happening. It wasn't until Jack and Vincentine in a form of a fireball came through their universe for a few seconds.

A few moments later,It sounded like the two brothers had settled their differences. It also sounded like Christina was back to normal too,which made Elle,Jordan,Pixy,and Analysis smile. There was no need for their involvement anymore,their work was done. The other universe thanked everyone who helped them before their goodbyes and disconnecting.

"Well I guess that ends that mess."The future grandchildren looked at their grandfathers and grandmothers."I guess this is goodbye ourselves."Elle and Jordan turned around,looking down."Cmon guys lets go..."

"Hey Elle,Don't act like we're not going to see each other again."Erik said making both of the penguins turned back around to him."You can visit us at anytime,We don't care if you mess us our timeline."Gloria said.

"Alright Grandma."

"Oh Jordan,take this."Erik said revealing a golden penguin charm,"You are going to need it if you want to get back to Hawaii in a instant."

"Thanks Grandpa."Jordan said smiling,Mumble,Gloria,Erik,Bo,Jess,and Flora could only smile back as the four got into the time machine and disappeared. Bo looked at Erik with Evan still on his head,"Why don't you say Erik,lets have some time to get prepared for their next visit hmm."

"I agree with you Bo."Erik and Bo along with Evan waddled away to Emperor Land."Why don't we help them too,Mumble?"

"Your so fish,Gloria."Mumble and Gloria shared giggling before following their son.

 _August 14,2136_

 _11:55 PM_

 _Antarctica_

Elle,Jordan,Pixy,and Analysis teleported back into the ruins of Emperor Land,"Well what now?"Analysis looked at the penguin charm."Jordan,try to make a wish...maybe it would work."

"Alright."Jordan took a deep breath,shutting his eyes and saying."I wish that me and my friends could to go to Hawaii."Suddenly a light blue ring began to surround Jordan,Elle,Pixy,and Analysis,it started to spin faster and faster until it disappeared along with the four.

The next moment the four appeared on the same beach they were on two months ago."Hmm wherever my grandpa got this from,It seems to be enhanced."They immediately went to Scott's shop and sure enough,he was there."Hey Scott.."

"Elle!Oh thank god your here!"Elle was confused."Why Scott?"

"Great News!We're going to teleport whatever land still cable of supporting life to New Earth."Analysis grew wide-eyed,walking up to Scott."When is it going to start?"

"Four hours from now."Analysis looked at Jordan."Jordan!I need you to come with me."

"Why Analysis?"

"I got someone that I want to come with us to New Earth."Jordan gaved a smirk."I think I know why..."Jordan got himself ready,knowing that danger was always going to meet them."Elle,Pixy...you guys stay here for now."

"Alright Jordan...Just be careful."Jordan turned to Analysis."So where to?"

"Lake Superior between America and Canada."

 _11:59 PM_

 _Lake Superior,Canada_

After the two teleported,they journeyed through miles of forest until they came to an oak tree."This is the place Jordan."

"I'll wait here if you need me."

The snowy owl flew up to a branch before saying,"Alissa."

Quickly the female appeared,"Hey Analysis."

"I am sorry for not coming back as soon as I could."

"Six months to be exact."

The male looked down for a second before looking back at the other snowy owl."Is there anything I can do to make it up to you Alissa?"

"Well I have one answer for you...come into the oak tree and I'll show you."Both of the snowy owls went into the oak tree,Meanwhile Jordan went to the great lake."I guess Analysis wouldn't mind me being gone for a while."Jordan looked at the full moon then back at the water."Maybe he was right,maybe this part of Earth won't see life again for a while."Just then Jordan heard a cry,he looked to and saw in horror. Four Snowy owls and Five falcons battling in the sky,one of the owls fell towards the ground."NO!JENNY!"

"Analysis said that his family fought for food...Oh No!"Jordan realized that it WAS his family and this time,it went out of control."I need to get Analysis here!"

Back with Analysis,he had a happy expression along with Alissa."I guess that answer you had is one that we wouldn't forget throughout our lives."He said pointing at two rodents that were on the hollow floor,Both of the owls giggled before swallowing their meal unaware of a blue ring beginning to form outside.

Next thing Analysis heard was Jordan yelling outside."Analysis!Come out and look!"The snowy owl did what he was told,his heart rate jumped as soon as he saw what was happening. He took off from the oak tree,flying as fast as he could to help his family. He threw a falcon off as it was about to attack his brother Connor.

"Analysis!"He only smiled as he turned to the falcons."Stay away from my family!"

"Ah!So it is you again hmm...I was wondering why one was missing."

"Why do you always have to boss around!We are just trying to survive just like you!"

"You pellet throwers don't deserve to fly in this sky with us."All of the snowy owls grew more angry that Connor joined in standing up like Analysis."You don't own the sky!We are more smarter then you think!"Benson joined in too,"All you do is follow us and take our food!"This cause one of the smaller falcons to break and attack Benson,however Analysis threw off yet another attack on his family."Analysis!"Out of nowhere,Alissa came and blocked an attack from another falcon that was meant for Analysis."You alright?"

"Yeah..Thanks."He again smiled and turned back to the falcons."Ow!That owl hit me real hard dad!"

"Game is up!So give up!"

"He is right dad!"One of the smaller female owls said."But Lisa!See what I am doing to feed you guys!"

"Don't you see that we been unfair to them!Do you really want to risk your family just for this?"The larger falcon thought for a few seconds before admitting what he was doing."Alright...you win."

The snowy owls sighed in relief,"Wait where's Jenny?"Analysis finally noticed. Suddenly Jordan called from below who was in shock,"Analysis...You better get down here."

Analysis dived down and saw Jenny gasping for air with blood all over her chest."NO!NOT JENNY TOO!"

 **Elle - Emma Stone**

 **Jordan - Luke Evans**

 **Analysis - Paul Bettany**

 **Pixy - Anne Hathaway**

 **Alissa - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Jenny - Elsa Pataky**

 **Connor - Shia LaBeouf**

 **Scott -** **Shia LaBeouf**

 **Jess - Kevin Schmidt**

 **Flora - Bridgit Mendler**

 **Erik - Matisyahu**

 **Mumble - Elijah Wood**

 **Gloria - P!nk**

 **Father Falcon - Keith Ferguson**

 **Daughter Falcon - Brooklyn Decker**


	2. Days of Sorrow and Delight

**Episode 2:Days of Sorrow and Delight**

 _12:30_

 _Lake Superior,Canada_

Jordan could only stare as Analysis tried desperately to save Jenny by covering the would on her chest."I am sorry...I did this."The father falcon said feeling guilty. Jordan confidently told Analysis."Analysis,we need to get her to Hawaii..Maybe Scott can do something about it."

"You're right..."Jenny was still gasping for air as everyone carried her into the oak tree."Alright everyone here goes."Analysis kept a close eye at Jenny as Jordan said those worlds."I wish to go to Hawaii with everyone in this tree."

 _12:34_

 _Hawaii_

"Jordan!Are you in there?"Jordan peeked out seeing Elle and Pixy."Oh thank Guin...Pixy!Elle!I need your help!"

"My sister is hurt!"Analysis said from inside."Okay...I'll tell Scott!"Pixy waddled away as Elle came to help carry Jenny out of the tree. **(Just go with it)**

The three friends realized that this was the same situation when Drive died,they were determined to keep Jenny from having the same fate."Jenny!Don't die on us!Help is coming!"Breanna said almost crying. Pixy came back with Scott and another human. Jordan,Elle and Analysis shot up in excitement."Dr Beatle!"

"Hello little ones...It's been a while...has it."

"Yeah it has...everything can change in a few years."Dr Beatle looked at Jenny who still cried in pain,carefully he whispered to not get her in shock."It seems part of her right lung was penetrated."

"No wonder she is gasping."

"Blood is dripping out into her damaged lung as we speak,we need to get her to an animal hospital right now."Scott and Dr Beatle rushed to the hospital not before asking everyone to stay on the beach.

"I just hope she makes it."

 _One hour and twenty minutes later_

"Alright...if that's Orion's Belt and that is the Little Dipper then those stars must be the Big Dipper."Analysis grew happy for a few seconds before turning sad."Well I guess that cheered me up a little."He sighed before continuing the rest of his sentence."Whatever happens now God...I am ready to accept it."

"I hope your ready to accept the news."

Analysis found Scott right behind him."I am ready Scott,Just tell me."

"Your sister was on critical condition when I reached the hospital,I was sure that she wasn't going to make it but you don't have to worry now,she is resting in recovery."

"Thank God.."Just then the night sky begin to glow around them with a low hum."I think it is time."The next thing that happened was the glowing sky disappeared,the sun had began to rise from the east.

Everyone who was asleep woke up to the blinding light,"Ah!My eyes!"

"Now who's fault was it to fall asleep while waiting."

The snowy owls turned to the falcons,"I don't want to cause anymore trouble...Can we all agree to forget this."

"We forgive you...for everything you did to us."

"Hey Analysis,sorry for interrupting your conversation but your sister is going to under go four months of recovery so your going to have to come back here by then."Scott finished explaining."Okay I'll make arrangements until then."

"Well I guess this is it."Mumble said approaching with John,Linda and Victoria."We are going to head over to Emperor Land now so we'll see you soon Scott."Jordan wished for everyone but the falcons to Emperor Land.

 _September 4,2136_

 _New Earth,South Pole_

 _11:00PM_

As the loud howl of the blizzard settled into the valley below,and like his father before him. Jordan was asleep,he was exited about a few hours from now. Sat between his two feet lies a glass box of some kind and in them contained two eggs,he was already dreaming of how they would turn out.

 _Flashback_

 _A few hour earlier_

Jordan and Elle nuzzled each other,it would be the last time they would be seeing each other for a while. John was also there to witness as Elle passed a egg of her own to Jordan.

"You know the drill Elle,and Jordan just be aware that it is not going to be like how you were born because we don't have shelter here for now so your just going to have to experience what our grandfathers had to go through."Elle nodded while trying to catch her breath,Mumble seemed misplaced,"Jordan,what happened to Analysis and Alissa?"

"They said they were going to migrate to the more warmer parts of the planet for a while..."

"Jordan!I think we're going to have to take care of another one!"Elle said revealing another egg between her feet,John,and Mumble reacted."That's impossible!How can there be two eggs!"Just then Pixy and Davis waddled towards them."Guys!You won't believe what we g.."Pixy stopped as she saw Elle with the same result.

"Well this is unexplainable...but everyone else is having the same thing happen to them,I think that it has to do with the planet."Jordan nodded understanding her."So your saying that we can have two or more eggs based on the planet we are on."

Pixy nodded back making Jordan give a stern look."What are we suppose to put our chicks now?We can't carry both of them."

"How about us,Jordan?We can take care of the other egg for you."

"No dad,It wouldn't turn out too well,Both of the eggs are Jordan and My responsibility."

"Okay Elle but you know that Jordan can't handle two eggs at once,and we did say that we don't have shelter but I didn't say we don't have help."

Just then a couple of snowmobiles came over a hill headed for the Emperor Penguins,One directly in front Elle. The Human removed his goggles,Quickly Elle smiled."Hey Elle."

"Scott!Didn't know you would be here!"

"Well I am here to help you guys again."

Scott smiled before he and the other humans began to set up camp,handing out small and light heaters. **(Think of them as a portable stove with glass and air holes on top)**

"There will keep your eggs warm throughout the brizzard,however that would mean your still going to have to face the cold."

"Well thanks for the help Scott."

"No Problem Jordan."

Jordan carefully placed the two eggs in the heater before sealing the inside. Elle stared sadly before turning away,"I swear I would never let anything happen to them!"

"Good luck Jordan!"

"Same to you!"

 _Flashback ends_

Jordan was determined to not make the same mistake,if someone like Vincent was going to take his eggs. They better get past him first,He'll be ready for it. Just then he sensed something was wrong which woke him up and sure enough a figure was slowly approaching Jordan."Scott?"The figure didn't reply which made Jordan stand guard,He tried again."Scott!What's wrong?"Again the figure didn't reply."Looks like I have to do this..."Jordan whispered pulling a cube out. Quicky he activated it,which caused it to project light upward and form a dome like shield. Jordan shuddered as the figure now revealed to be a giant krill impacted the dome,it was loud enough to wake up the other penguins including Scott.

"Get away from me!"

The krill continued to bang against the dome but failed to notice Scott,who shot a dart into creature. The krill fell to it's side unresponsive."You alright?"

"Yeah..Just a little freaked out."

Scott took a look at the krill,"So why do you think it did this."

"I don't know Scott,whatever it's reasons were I hope they were good."

"We'll find out more later,for now Jordan just keep watch of your eggs."

For the rest of the long freezing night,Jordan slept and watched his eggs as Scott tried to figure out why the giant krill was here in the first place and why did it attack Jordan.

As morning rose,Jordan could already hear and see the first chicks under their fathers. Soon it was Jordan's turn. He removed the top of the heater as he heard cracks,He cold only smile as two beaks appeared before his eyes."Dad!"Both of the chicks said at the same time,"Hello kids...Welcome to Emperor Land."

"What is that dad?"

"Well son it is a place where penguins live in happiness."

"Okay we get it dad but what are our names?"the Jordan just smiled before continuing."Since your the first one to ask honey,I'm going to call you Holly."Holly giggled before speaking."I like that name Dad."

"What about me dad?"

"How about I call you Collin."The small chick just smiled making Jordan assume that that meant a yes,"Okay I am going to bring you out and put you on the snow."He carefully placed Holly on the solid ground and got a response quickly."It is freezing Dad!"

"You'll get use to it soon...me and your mother were the same."As He placed Collin down next,now the question was if Elle and Pixy were safe,Jordan could only wait and hope for the best.

 **Elle - Emma Stone**

 **Jordan - Luke Evans**

 **Analysis - Paul Bettany**

 **Pixy - Anne Hathaway**

 **Alissa - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Jenny - Elsa Pataky**

 **Connor - Shia LaBeouf**

 **Scott - Shia LaBeouf**

 **Dr Beatle - Sam Neill**

 **Father Falcon - Keith Ferguson**

 **Benson - Kevin Dunn**

 **Breanna - Julie White**

 **Holly - Ciara Bravo**

 **Collin - Cameron Boyce**


	3. Prank Problems,New Beginnings&Story

**Episode 3:Prank Problems,New Beginnings and a** **Spooky Story**

 _April 14,2021_

 _New Emperor Land_

 _10:46 AM_

Erik was waddling happily to his parent's cave,he was going there to discuss something important. By the time he got there,someone else was there.

"Hey Lance..."

"Oh Hey Erik I want just going to come you to show a video I found..."Lance said showing on a Ipad he had on his flipper,"Well what is it?"The video started playing.

 **This is the video Lance is showing to Erik,and PLEASE don't try this at home...I am with Erik here.  
** **(/watch?v=wRRsXxE1KVY)**

After the video,Lance was laughing while Erik and his parents were silent."How was that?"

"THAT WAS THE WORST VIDEO I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"Erik,Mumble and Gloria yelling making Lance confused,"Why what's wrong?"

"Everyone on the internet has been playing that for a month...I mean I don't hate it but how can people laugh at that..."

"It is called humor Erik..."

"Sorry Lance but I nor my Dad and Mom don't understand that humor."

"Alright I get it,I'll leave you to it."Lance waddled away as Erik was thinking to himself,"I might as well go drop by penguin elementary to check on Evan and Bo."Erik turned to his parents."I am sorry dad but I got to go,Maybe we can talk another time."Erik waddled to penguin elementary,finding Bo teaching the young chicks about dancing."Now what do we do?"

"Twist around!Put out flippers beside our head!Move forward and move flippers in and out in front!"

"Very well done class..."

"Who's my family."

Bo looked to find the source,she found Erik approaching."Class say hello to Mr Erik here.

"Good Afternoon Mr Erik."

"Good Afternoon Class."Erik turned to Bo,"Bo we got to talk it is important."

"Alright Class Mr Erik wants talk to me about something,so this gives you time to pratice your singing and dancing."Bo stepped off to the side,far way from anyone hearing."Okay Erik what's wrong?"

"I am really concerned about Evan."

"Why Erik?What makes you worried?"

"It's about this video Lance showed me,It about pranks that everyone laugh at."

"I see nothing wrong with that..."

"I do Bo!What if he pranks us one day?what if he gets pranked himself?"

"Relax Erik!Your overreacting,we just have to talk to him about it."Erik calmed himself down listening to Bo."Your right...When we get back to our cave we would talk to him."

"Alright...see you later Erik."Bo said going back to the class.

"What did I do to myself Great Guin?"He said groaning before setting out to fish.

 _Later_

Erik was coming back with a flipper full of fish he caught for Evan and Bo. He was still thinking about what had transpired before,he still thought until he reached his cave. Already Bo and Evan was coming home,fully trilled about something that must have happened at Penguin Elementary."Maybe I shouldn't reveal this at all."But Erik knew that it was time to reveal what he was hiding.

"Daddy!"

"Evan!How was school!?"

"Wonderful I should say dad...I got to listen to a beautiful girl sing today."Erik grew wide eyed looking at Bo,who shrugged in response. After Evan finished,Erik thought It was time to tell so he did."Evan!"

"Yes Dad?"

"I want to talk with you about something."Evan waddled around beside Erik listening to his father."Since your growing up,I need you promise me that you will never prank someone for the rest of your life."

"Why Daddy...Did I do something wrong?"

"No It's not that son...It is just that I don't want you to do something that will get you hurt or in trouble,Pranking a random person is something that someone mean would do to others to make themselves laugh."

Evan nodded,"Okay I swear that won't do all that ever daddy."

"Do you really swear to Great Guin?"

"Yes Daddy..."

"Okay then Evan I trust you."Erik left the cave to head over to lance and without thought he waddled over."Lance..."

"What!"

"Um about what I said back there,I am sorry..I don't know what came over me."

"I forgive you Erik,we all make mistakes."

 _Meanwhile in 2136_

 _New Earth,South Pole_

 _10:00AM_

Jordan looked at Holly and Collin playing with each other,"It's that time of year where everyone can live in happiness again."Jordan noticed Scott who came up to them,the small chicks screamed and waddled quickly behind Jordan."Come out kids,He is friendly...don't worry."He said while trying not to laugh as the chicks came out and looked at Scott."Hello...Sir..."

"Call me Scott...little one."

"Scott this is Holly and Collin."A few seconds the all heard the current elder yell WIFES HO!

"I guess it is time to see mommy."

"Kids...back into the heater so I can carry both of you."Jordan waddled everywhere searching for Elle,he could already see Davis and his chicks meet up with Pixy."Oh...where are you?"

"Jordan!Over here."

"Mommy!?"Both Holly and Collin danced for joy in the heater,Elle hugged Jordan as he still held onto the heater."Ohhh You have no idea how much I missed you Jordan!"

"Same for you Elle!"Elle looked at the two chicks who stared happily back."Holly and Collin right?"

"Yes Mom!"

"Okay Holly and Collin...I have something for you."Jordan stared at the sky wondering what his grandfather were doing."

 _Later that day_

The sun was setting in the distance,another day ending very soon."Mommy!What am we going to do tomorrow?"

"Collin,Tomorrow you are going to school."Holly asked a question beside her brother."What is that Mommy?"Elle remarked to herself."I too said to my own mom."

"Well Holly,It is where you learn and find your own future."Suddenly Jordan called from the cave."Holly,Collin..It is time to go to sleep."

"Already?"

"Yes kids...You don't want to miss the big day tomorrow."The two parents led their kids inside the cave.

 _September 5,2136_

 _After School,Emperor Land_

 _1:00AM_

"Son,I need to talk to you."Mumble said to Jordan."Is it about Holly and Collin,dad?"

"No their singing are fine,It's just that they need a closer relationship with our grandparents like us."

"What do you suppose I do about it?"

"Why don't You and Elle take them into the past for two months...You can use a time machine that I was able to build."Jordan thought for a few seconds deciding."I accept your suggestion dad,I'll get them ready and you can send us off."

Jordan waddled back to the family cave and told everyone the plan."Wait so we are really going back in time?"

"Yes we are Collin."The four met where Mumble asked them to be."Grandpa,Are you sure about this?"

"I am sure Holly."The time machine which was connected to a portal started up to full power.

 _October 31,2021_

 _New Emperor Land_

 _10:10PM_

He then looked at Jess and Flora who was bringing Angie along."Hey Jess..."

"Hey Erik..."

"I see,you two are bringing Angie up late..."Erik said seeing the chick yawn."Yep..She did want to see her so called grandchildren."Just then suddenly,a portal opened up and out came Elle,Jordan,Collin and Holly.

"Grandpa..."

"Hey Elle and Jordan...Your just in time."

Erik saw Holly and Collin be held by their parents."Well!How are you there little ones."Collin turned his head and closed his eyes in response.

"Collin is a bit shy like you were Grandpa,so give him a little time before you talk to him..this is Holly."Holly responded differently by waving her little flipper at Erik."I am thrilled to finally meet you Grandpa...Daddy told me all about you."

"I am thrilled to finally meet you too Holly."

Everyone gathered around Erik who given a shout out who came."Alright everyone,We have known each other for some time now and it is time to share some stories...Now who would like to start off first?"

"I'll do the honors."Jess said stepping up."Alright It starts along time ago..."

 _Flashback_

Cracks began to break the silent as the the frozen sea break apart,Chicks began to break out of their egg shells. One of them was...

 _Flashback cuts_

"Whoa!Hold on Jess now we were agreeing to tell the chicks a spooky story tonight...were we?"

"Oh...right...Erik why don't you start it since you were the one who reminded me."Erik said taking a deep breath.

"Alright It all started on a creepy night like this. It was dark and quiet,four emperor chicks were waddling lost in the middle of nowhere. They were hungry and afraid of the things that were going around them,loud sounds begin to scare the chicks that the hid inside a cave that led deep under the ice. However there were two tunnels at the end which made the 4 chicks split into two groups,In one of the tunnels there was a scary monster that grabbed the one of the chicks as soon as they got deeper. The other chick got scared and started to run back to the other two chicks,who was in the other tunnel but before he could get there. He was grabbed from behind,making him scream loud enough for the other two chicks to hear. So they went back and found nothing,but it doesn't end there,one of the chicks got grabbed by another monster. The last chick began to waddle as fast as he could for the entrance of the cave. The chick waddled and waddled but couldn't find the entrance to the outside,he was finally caught by the monsters just as he saw light coming from the entrance of the cave,the entrance he will never see again."

Angie,Evan,Collin and Holly shaked scared holding each others flippers."So what happened to them Grandpa?"Holly said frightened.

"No one knows Holly,rumor has it that their ghost still hunts New Emperor Land to this day...but that is just a story so you don't have to worry."The four chicks sighed in relief.

"Man Erik,you sure know how to tell a story that is scary enough."Erik just stared happy as the four chicks waddled freely around their feet"Grandpa!?"

Erik turned around and saw Collin stating up at him."Hi Collin."

"I just wanted to say that was the scariest story I ever heard so far."

"Thanks for telling me that Collin."Collin smiled before waddling off."Another relationship made."

 **Erik - Matisyahu**

 **Mumble - Elijah Wood**

 **Gloria - P!nk**

 **Lance - Justin Timberlake**

 **Bo - Sia**

 **Evan -** **Owen Feilding**

 **Jordan -** **Luke Evans**

 **Scott - Shia LaBeouf**

 **Mumble(OC) - Lee Perry**

 **Holly - Ciara Bravo**

 **Collin - Cameron Boyce**

 **J** **ess - Kevin Schmidt**


	4. Trick or Treat and a Demonstration

**Episode 4:The Four Ghosts**

 _Later that night_

Everyone was dressing for Halloween,most of the Emperor chicks were wearing anything they could find. Erik was already leading Evan someone else's cave."Daddy!What is Halloween?"

"Well Evan...it is a time of year where everyone including the humans dress up in costumes,where they go around to another person's home. When they knock to get a trick or a treat by the person."

"Kind of weird but a funny idea at the same time...Daddy."

Meanwhile Elle and Jordan was talking with Jess,Flora and Angie."So is this their first time trick or treating?"

"Yeah it is..."Flora felt Angie tugging her feet,gettign her attention."Mommy I am so...tired."Flora picked her up from the ground,she fell asleep in her flipper."We better take Angie home now."

"See you later Grandpa."Elle and Jordan went searching for their kids"Collin?Holly?Where are you?"

"Boo!"

"AH!Geez don't scare us like that!"

"You like my costume?"Collin was a wearing old white cloth that only revealed his beak and his eyes,Holly was a different story."You look scary to me Collin but Holly...Where's your costume?"

"Mommy...I couldn't find a costume to wear..."The chick was beginning to cry,"Please don't be mad at me..."

"Oh Holly...Why would we be mad at you for a costume."Elle scooped up snow from the ground looking at Holly."Hey maybe we can make a costume that is just perfect for you."Within a few minutes Holly was covered in snow. **(A lot like Bo when she waddled up to Atticus in HF2)**

"There now you'll look like a ghost...A pretty one infact."

"Oh Daddy..."Jordan looked at the other emperor penguins who was already going cave to cave."I guess we better get started before the treats run out."

"Alright you two ready?"

"We're ready!"

While heading to the first cave,they were met by Erik and Evan."Well Jordan...I can see your doing this too."

"Well we might as well be the same."

"Hey Collin!Guess how much fish I got."

"Ten?Fifteen?"

"Close but your one short..It is eleven so far."Collin looked at the cave feeling a bit shy."Well go on Collin...tap the ice."

"I got better idea."Collin started to tap his feet."Hey I see now."Collin started to tap faster creating a lot of noise through the ice,soon a emperor penguin came out of the cave."Trick or Treat!"

"Why if it isn't Collin and Holly.."

"Grandpa!"Both of the chicks hugged the emperor penguin revealed to be Jess."Here you go..."He gave two small fishes to the two chicks."Thanks a lot Grandpa."

"Your welcome...but don't eat too much or your stomach won't like it."

"Alright lets move on."The four went to the next cave,doing it about fourteen more times before the two chicks begin to yawn."Kids...It is time to go back to our cave."

*Yawn*"Okay..."After the four returned to their cave,the chicks counted how many fish they got."Fifteen...Twenty...Twenty-five...Thirty..."

"Thirty so that makes fifteen for the two of you."The chicks started to swallow the fish one by one until Collin began to feel his stomach grumble in response."Aww maybe I should have listened to Grandpa about eating too much."He placed both of his flippers over his belly,groaning in pain."Daddy...My stomach hurts."

"Oh Collin..."Jordan shook his head."Maybe this should help feel better."Jordan pulled out a pill from his pack,handing it to Collin."Here swallow this,It will make you feel better."

 _A few weeks later_

 _New Emperor Land_

Erik was on a mountain of ice where Noah used to waddle on,he stared up at the sky overlooking the very few clouds that was hovering above him,as he continued to look he could hear Bo and Miss Viola continuing to teach the classes."Collin slow down please."

Erik looked as Collin waddled up beside him with Jordan following behind panting.

"Whew...You made me beat Collin..."

"Looks like I win again Daddy."

"Yes you have Collin,I am proud of you."

"So Jordan what brings you here?"

"I want to ask you something...what is the biggest mistake you ever made so far?"

"Um...Well...I remembered the time where I fled Emperor Land because everyone laughed at me,I think that was the only biggest mistake I could remember so far...is that all?"

"I thinking about when will my biggest mistake come..."

"Lets just hope it doesn't come soon enough."

 _Meanwhile_

Jess,Flora,Holly and Elle was on the glacier above New Emperor Land."So Ellie...are you going to sing to demonstrate to Holly here?"Flora asked with a smile at the end."If you insisting Grandma then alright but I got to warn you...once I start singing,I'll blow you minds."

 _(Elle)Baby tell me where'd you ever learn_  
 _To fight without sayin' a word_  
 _Then waltz back into my life_  
 _Like it's all gonna be alright_  
 _Don't you know how much it hurts_

 _When we don't talk_  
 _When we don't touch_  
 _When it doesn't feel like we're even in love_  
 _It matters to me_  
 _When I don't know what to say_  
 _Don't know what to do_  
 _Don't know if it really even matters to you_  
 _How can I make you see_  
 _It matters to me_

 _Maybe I still don't understand_  
 _The distance between a woman and a man_  
 _So tell me how far it is_  
 _And how you can love like this_  
 _'Cause I'm not sure I can_

 _When we don't talk_  
 _When we don't touch_  
 _When it doesn't feel like we're even in love_  
 _It matters to me_  
 _When I don't know what to say_  
 _Don't know what to do_  
 _Don't know if it really even matters to you_  
 _How can I make you see_  
 _It matters to me  
It matters to me  
_ _It matters to me_

Elle was right,they were blown away by her singing."That was incredible Mommy!"Holly waddled up hugging Elle by her feet,she smiled."I want to be like you someday Mommy."

Well are you going to try your best?"

"I will..I promise."

Elle looked at Jess and Flora,who smiled back."Holly,I guess you have a long way to go before you can sing beautifully like your mom."

 _Back with Erik_

"Jordan!Before you and Collin leave,is there anything I can help you with?"

"I don't know yet Grandpa but time will tell."Jordan waddled away with Collin,Erik returning to stare at Bo.

 **Erik - Matisyahu**

 **Evan -** **Owen Feilding**

 **Angie - Alyssa Shafer**

 **Flora -** **Bridgit Mendler**

 **Jordan -** **Luke Evans**

 **Elle - Emma Stone**

 **Holly - Ciara Bravo**

 **Collin - Cameron Boyce**

 **J** **ess - Kevin Schmidt**

 **Songs**

 **It Matters To Me - Faith Hill**


	5. Family Members Reunite(Part 1)

**Episode 5:Family Members Reunite(Part 1)**

 _December 23,2136_

 _8:00 AM_

Analysis was flapping his wings about landing onto a branch looking into a hollow."Alissa!"The male spotted the female resting peacefully on a nest."It's time to go..."Alissa stretched her wings out before standing out of the nest."Already?"

"Yes Alissa It is time."

"Okay just hold on."Alissa walked to another part of the hollow,staring into a second room."Irena!Richard!"Two chicks stood looking back at the bigger owl."Oh...Mom just a few more minutes."

"We don't have all day...This is important for your dad,plus you're going to meet your Auntie for the first time?"

"Oh...alright."The three exit the hollow and onto the branch."So where to?"

"We're going back to Hawaii,where Dr Beatle told us to meet...My family will meet us there."The two snowy owls lifted off each carefully carrying a chick on their backs. It took them almost two days to cross the ocean but they made it.

 _Christmas Eve_

Both the owls landed on the sand next to Connor,Breanna and Benson.""Hey Dad..."

"Hey Analysis..."The older owl stared at his son before noticing the two chicks."I see you two are already parents."

"Isn't it obvious dad..."Analysis said sarcastically,shaking his head."Bro...Jenny is coming."All of them saw Jenny coming out of the animal hospital,she was rushed to a few months ago.

"Jenny!"All the snowy owls except Alissa,Irena and Richard went to hug Jenny."Merry Christmas!Analysis and Connor!"

"Merry Christmas!Jenny!"Jenny looked at Alissa then at the two smaller owls."Analysis!You didn't tell me you had already found someone."

"You know me...That is my Christmas gift...showing you that I am a father already."

"Congratulations Analysis!"Dr beatle was walking towards the owls."So Everyone are you ready to see the gift I have for you all."They all nodded.

"Alright!You can come out now!"A snowy owl emerged from behind a wall."Well...Analysis and Jenny...I was hoping this day would come."Both of the snowy owls looked straight at the other owl,unable to studder or react.

 _Meanwhile_

 _December 24,2021_

Mumble and Gloria waddled to the middle of New Emperor Land,almost all of the population was singing Christmas songs."Hello Mumble!"The Multi Singers from Mumble's generation waved at them."Hey Guys!"Mumble began to tap the tune of "Deck the Halls",Gloria noticed the tune and she along with the four male Emperor Penguins joined in singing. The four emperors followed both Mumble and Gloria.

 _(Gloria &Singers)Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
 _Tis' the season to be jolly,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Four More emperors joined in,making the singing more louder.

 _(Gloria &Singers)Troll the ancient Christmas Carol,_  
 _Fa la la, la la la, la la la.,_  
 _Don we now our Great Guin_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _See the Great Guin before us,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
 _Tap the ice and join the chorus,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Eight more emperors joined in along with the singing,pretty soon the whole emperor population was singing. Mumble and Gloria began to dance to the sound of tune echoing all over New Emperor Land.

 _(All)Follow me in merry Christmas_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
 _While I tell of Dancing spirit,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _Fast away the old year passes,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
 _Hail the new, ye boys and girls,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _Sing we joyous, all together,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
 _Heedless of the wind and weather,_  
 _Fa la la la la, la la la la la la la la_

Mumble smiled as the population cheered,just then he heard Erik call to him"Dad!"Mumble smiled even more."Erik!"He wore a Christmas hat on his head to show the holiday spirit."Merry Christmas Mom and Dad!"

"Merry Christmas to you to Erik!"

Erik handed two more Christmas hats to his parents,which they wore the hats. Behind him came Bo and Evan who were also wearing a Christmas hats."Grandpa!"

"Evan!"Evan waddled into Mumble,hugging his feet."Merry Christmas to you too Evan!"Erik looked at Bo,who only smiled."Evan has been very energetic today...I can't seem to tell why."

"Maybe he ate too much fish?"Erik and Bo only laughed after that.

In another part of Emperor land,Elle and Holly was in their cave. She took off her grandmother's necklace,giving it to Holly."Holly...It is time for me to give this to you...Grandma passed this down to me,so I can pass it to you."Elle said while putting it around Holly,"But Mommy?Won't you miss wearing it?"

"Don't worry Holly,I have another one that is just for me."She revealed another necklace that was exactly the same."Make sure to keep it safe so you can pass it on to your kids...It represents peace,love and...Friendship."

"Okay Mom I'll pass it on...You can trust me."Holly hugged her mother's leg before Jordan and Collin came to them. Jordan and Elle then touched their beaks together,Behind them Holly and Collin looking up at them."Lets go visit Grandpa..."

 **Analysis - Paul Bettany**

 **Alissa - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Irena - Camren Bicondova**

 **Richard - Preston Bailey**

 **Jenny -** **Elsa Pataky**

 **Connor -** **Shia LaBeouf**

 **Dr Beatle -** **Sam Neill**

 **Gloria - P!nk**

 **Mumble - Elijah Wood**

 **Erik -** **Matisyahu**

 **Evan -** **Owen Feilding**

 **Bo - Sia**

 **Elle - Emma Stone**

 **Jordan - Luke Evans**

 **Holly - Ciara Bravo**

 **Collin - Cameron Boyce**


	6. Family Members Reunite(Part 2)

**Episode 6:Family Members Reunite(Part 2)**

 _December 25,2021_

The family waddled towards middle of Emperor Land to meet up with Everyone else,Atticus was there with his father."Erik!Bo!You know we been best friends since we were little...this is my gift to you two."Atticus give two fully grown fish to Bo."Thank you Atticus...We got something else for you."Erik and Bo handed back two more fishes to Atticus."Thank You Guys!"Gloria,Mumble and Seymour did the same thing."It's for you Mumble...You deserve it."Meanwhile Holly and Collin waddled to the Evan."Hello Evan."

"Hello Holly...Hello Collin."

"Where has Angie been these days?"

"Right here."The three chicks turned to see her waddling to them."Well...How is the singing voice?"

"Well...We been improving since the last time..."As the Four chicks talked,Elle met with Jess and Flora.

"So...Grandma...I been wondering how did you get this necklace in the first place?"Jess just held his flipper up."I was the one who gave it to her."

"Can you tell me how?"

At the same time Jordan was talking to Erik,"Well Jordan...I bet you can't sing opera like me."Jordan was confused,he heard of dancing and singing but not opera singing."Can you show me what it is?"Erik smiled then sung his heartsong to demonstrate.

 _(Erik)Cold darkness reigns on all_  
 _it reigns in Arkan's soul_  
 _wounded love...destined soon to fall_  
 _She stays in front of him_  
 _caressed by howling wind  
_ _enemy...victim of the unknown_

 _But from her eyes so dark and shy love rides...  
Flies so high beyond the stars  
_ _not asking what or why  
all happened from her sad coming  
_ _just goes on flying high  
_ _to the waves of timeless oceans_

 _He needs no words at all_  
 _but she wants him to know really what..._  
 _her tortured mind still hides_  
 _The truth is even worse a present with no hope,_  
 _soon to end... so hard to accept_

 _But from her eyes so dark and shy love rides...  
Flies so high beyond the stars  
_ _not asking what or why  
all happened from her sad coming  
_ _just goes on flying high  
_ _to the waves of timeless oceans._

Jordan was stunned by how Erik sung the song,most of his friends never used this type of singing before,this was new to him."So you see what is opera singing now."

"Yeah...Grandpa...I am willing to ask if you can teach Me and Collin how to sing it?"

Sure!Just come by my cave tomorrow."Suddenly Both the males saw a flash of light coming from the entrance of New Emperor Land. Wanting to find out,they went to see what is it was. Erik and Jordan was shocked to find Seven Snowy Owls and the rest of the future friends. Bo,Atticus,Elle,and the chicks waddled beside Jordan.

Jordan and Elle both realized there was one more snowy owl among the rest."Drive!?"The snowy owl stepped forward smiling."Well...Well...Well,If it isn't Elle and Jordan."

"How?I thought that..."

"Let me explain that!"Analysis just waved his wing.

 _Flashback_

"Drive!"Analysis,Jenny,and Connor ran up to Drive,giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas!Guys!"

"How!?"Drive pointed at Dr Beatle."I'll explain later...Right now we need to get to New Antarctica."

"Oh great!Do we have to fly all the way there?"

"Yes but we can ask Scott...he is just about to go back...we better catch him while we still can."

 _Days later_

Alissa felt the cold air pass through her feathers as she flew with the rest of the snowy owls who were following Scott and Dr Beatle. She looked up at the"You okay up there Richard?"

"I am okay...I am just a little cold."

"I am a little cold myself Richard,but we need to get use to it...We were made to fly in this type of weather."The little owl smiled,turning to Jenny and Drive."Auntie Jenny,What are some possibilities that could happen once we get there?"

"Well...You can make new friends...friends that will have your back."

"I also got to add Jenny,you should know that about them alot."As they reached New Emperor Land,Both Mumble and John greeted them."Hello Dr Beatle."

"Hello Guys."Pixy waddled beside them."Analysis!Never expected you and your family to be here."

"Well we're here for something."Pixy with her chicks,Terrie and Riney waddled beside."Mumble!John!Where has Elle and Jordan gone to?"

"I sent them to the past to meet with our grandfathers."

"Can you send us there too?"

"Um Okay..."

 _Flashback_

Dr Beatle explained,"It all started when I was taking away Drive,I knew that somehow I had to try to bring her back to life. But I wouldn't have been able to without help,I wad able to retrieve here DNA along with a few brain cells that were still alive. For the next few years,Drive was able to grow under my care. By then when you returne,I knew it was time to reveal her to Analysis and all of you.

"I guess that makes us whole again."Benson hugged Drive and Jenny with his wings with a smile."That is not all,we have something to show you."Analysis looked at Alissa who revealed behind her wings two owl chicks,who to anyone's guess looked a few months old.

"Hey!They will make good friends."Elle led Collin and Holly forward."Kids!Go make new friends."The two chicks waddled to the owls."Hi!"

"Hello..."

"So what do you think about this place?"

"Cold..."

"I guess you can say that for now..."

Tell me,are you okay with us coughing up pellets at times?"

"Yeah...Our dad told us about your dad doing it so we're okay with it."

Pixy waddled to Elle in joy."Pixy!Oh I am glad to see you."

"Tell me about it!I hadn't seen you for three months."

"It was just about the same here."The two females just laughed knowing that it didn't matter if the time was off by a few minutes. The only thing that mattered was their friendship."Speaking of which,lets join Analysis."

"Alright everyone ready?"

Elle,Pixy,Davis and Analysis told their kids their time as kids and their adventures that they been through. Meanwhile Erik and Jordan continued to talk.

"Grandpa...I just wanted to say thanks for helping us get to the other universe to deal with the conflict caused by Vincentine."

"Your welcome Jordan but isn't every universe suppose to follow the exact timeline?"

"Well Grandpa...No exactly,there are different universes out there similar to us but with different timelines...like Christina's universe for example...there is also a universe where you have a adopted brother named Age."

"Thanks for telling me Jordan but how did you know all that?"

"I was able to get in contact with them and they told me."Erik just face palmed himself groaning to the answer he asked."Lets enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve while it is still here."

 **Atticus - Tristan Wilds**

 **Erik -** **Matisyahu**

 **Bo - Sia**

 **Seymour - Common**

 **Holly - Ciara Bravo**

 **Collin - Cameron Boyce**

 **Evan -** **Owen Feilding**

 **Jordan - Luke Evans**

 **Elle -** **Emma Stone**

 **Drive - Christina Ricci**

 **Analysis -** **Paul Bettany**

 **Dr Beatle -** **Sam Neill**

 **Richard - Preston Bailey**

 **Irena - Camren Bicondova**

 **Songs**

 **Timeless Oceans - Luca Turilli**


	7. Old Friends

**Episode 7:Old Friends**

 _December 25,2021_

 _Christmas_

Evan,Angie,Holly and Collin waddled a pile of snow."I win again!"Erik,Bo,Jordan and Elle watched from afar.*Sigh*Ah don't you remember when we were kids...Bo?"

"Yeah Erik...I should say that you were the smallest and cutest boy I ever met."

Erik giggled making Bo smile,not afraid to admit it."I could say the same thing for you Jordan."Elle said nuzzling her beak with his."So this is our future grandchildren?"The four turned to see Norma Jean,Memphis,Mumble and Gloria."Yeah Pa they are."

The younger adults waddled to the older ones."So how we are going to do this Jordan is you can still call us Grandpa,but you need to make eye contact so we can understand who your talking to."

"Daddy!"

Everyone turned to see Evan,Angie,Holly,and Collin being held to the ground by four Skuas. The same skuas Mumble saw during his childhood."No!"Jordan was about to slide in an attempt to rescue the chicks but before he could,Boss Skua yelled."Don't you dare or I'll drive my beak into her."He was the one holding Holly."Daddy I am scared..."

Boss Skua just laughed loudly before saying."Say goodbye!"

Suddenly the four skuas felt weak and feeling tired,all of them tried to stay awake but their bodies forced them to fall into a deep sleep. The four chicks waddled to their parents,Erik,Bo,Jess,Flora,Jordan and Elle picked up their children and hugged them tightly.*Heavy breathing*"We thought we were going to lose you..."

Erik looked at the skuas with confusion."What happened to them?"

"We happened!that's what..."

Everyone turned to the voice,Mumble and Erik grew exited."Jack!Carl!"

The two humans removed their helmets and smiled."Hey Guys,It's been a while since we last saw you."

"Yeah!Four years to be exact."

Carl dropped his dart rifle on the ground."Sorry for the rude arrival."

"It's alright."The humans and the penguins looked at the skuas."They'll be alright,It just put them to sleep."

"So you must be Jack."Jordan and Elle said making Jack turn."Yes I am and who are you?"He eyed Pixy,Analysis,Alissa and Scott.

"Long story Jack but we'll explain,there is also going to be a few times where you'll react."

And so the future children told Jack and Carl all the events that has happened so far,all the way from start to finish."Well this is a turn of events,me knowing that I'll have a grandson."

"Yeah that is one part...we're not going to explain more Grandpa."Scott went over to his grandfather with a hug.

"Why are you here anyway Jack?"Mumble asked with a sudden pause."Well ever that incident four years ago,the Chinese had been revealing what happened and it turns out. A retired North Korean officer was behind all of it. He told false information to the Chinese about a secret weapon being buried under the ice. If the top officals hadn't found out It could have sparked a Second Cold War or even worse World War III."Mumble looked up at the sky,"Too bad that was the time where Noah died too."Erik,Jess,Bo and Flora looked to the sky too."Yeah...It took us a while to get over that one..."

"Anyway the reason we came here was to take you to the UN...Since you were involved in stopping a war from happening."Mumble looked at Everyone for a few seconds."Give us a few minutes,Jack."Mumble waddled towards his mom and dad."Dad?Mom?"

"What is it,Mumble?"

"Do you mind looking after the little ones while we are gone?"Norma Jean and Memphis looked at each other then back at Mumble."We love to...Mumble,but due to our own position as Leaders of Emperor Land,We can't but we could take care of Evan for you."

"Well thanks for the offer Mom."

"I guess we are taking the kids with us."After everyone was ready,Both the humans led them to a helicopter which took them to a ship,This one seemed to be big as the Statue of Liberty."That is the Jefferson down there."

"I assume that is a research ship?"Analysis asked."Yeah the UN was in short supply of ships since what happened so they lend us this."As everyone departed,Elle took a sniff at the air."Smells different here then back in 2136."

"I suppose it is because of the fallout not happening yet...not for another 115 years."

"I guess so."The Jefferson now joined by a few other ships headed north while everyone gathered in one of the storage rooms."Okay this is how it is going to go...We are sailing to New York City to the United Nations Headquarters."Everyone gasped saying out loud."so we are going to meet leaders from all around the world?"

"Not really but your all close."

"Well I heard New York has a lot of fish and a strong smell of it,wouldn't that sound great."Flora said with a smile. Pixy just shook her head and responded,"Remember Guys we are not going on a field trip."

"Oh right..."

"Hey...I was just sarcastic."Davis just covered Pixy beak with his flipper,"Pixy...I think that is enough for now."

"Alright everyone stay here,I am going to get a bearing on which direction we are headed."Suddenly a loud alarm and red lights started to brink."All Hand!All Hands!Man your battlestations!"

 **Evan -** **Owen Feilding**

 **Erik - Matisyahu**

 **Bo - Sia**

 **Elle - Emma Stone**

 **Jordan - Luke Evans**

 **Memphis - Hugh Jackman**

 **Mumble - Elijah Woods**

 **Collin - Cameron Boyce**

 **Boss Skua - Antony LaPagila**

 **Holly - Ciara Bravo**

 **Jack - Josh Duhamel**

 **Carl -** **Josh Duhamel**

 **Scott - Shia LaBeouf**

 **J** **ess - Kevin Schmidt**

 **Norma Jean - Nic** **ole Kidman**

 **Analysis - Paul Bettany**

 **Alissa - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Flora - Bridgit Mendler**

 **Pixy - Anne Hathaway**

 **Davis - Seth Green**

 **Captain - Liam Neeson**


	8. Strange Events

**Episode 8:Strange Events**

"Dear God!"Jack and Carl ran down the hallway and up a ladder."Captain!What's the problem?"

"The wind and waves is picking up,both of them seemed to be rising up,this would mean we might get seasick."Suddenly a sailor called from the radar."Captain!We're traveling into a hurricane!"

"What!How!Change course now!"

"Too Late!"Just then a wave hit the front of the ship,throwing everyone off their feet."How did it form?There are rarely any here in the South Atlantic."

"Global Warming!I am sorry Jack but we are going to have to take a detour cause if we keep moving north,those waves will get worse and capsize us."The captain yelled to a sailor steering the ship."Helmsman!Turn to the east right now!"

"Roger Captain!"The four ships turned due east to try to escape the hurricane,The penguins and owls however weren't getting the best of the ship rocking side to side."If this keeps up,we'll surely be fish food!"

"Even if this does keep up,be brave guys."Gloria said while the ship continued to rock,the waves grew higher which everyone onboard the ships were beginning to slip off balance. The little ones got the worse of them all."Mom!

"Irena!"Alissa scooped the little owl into her wings while Analysis did the same."We can't stay here in this big room,the little ones are starting to give in to it."Just then a blinding bright light shined around all of them.

 _Back with Jack and Carl_

"We lost power!Engines are not responding!"As the sailor tried desperately to get restart the engines,a wave hit the ship,this time lighting struck the mast. Everything became blinding white for a few seconds,the light died away. This time,Jack found himself in a trench with explosions all around him."Jack!"Carl ducked as another explosion occurred."What happened?"

"I don't know but what is going on."They both noticed the location and the combat uniforms they were wearing."Hold on!Snow,Explosions,and time."

"This...this is..."Carl was interrupted by a commander calling from his shoulder."Cmon Solders!Don't just sit there!We are going to hold this part of northern Bastogne even if it has to cost us our lives!"

"Bastogne!?No!This can't be true!"

"Oh it is!"Jack and Carl jumped up from the trench rushing for cover as bullets rained down on them."Look I am still recovering from the incident four years ago...I can't kill again!"Just as Carl yelled,a german soldier jumped above them."Look out!"Carl looked around and pulled the trigger of his weapon.

Both of the humans looked at the other human who just lay there dead,Carl just groaned in frustration."Looks like we are suppose to do what history says."After Jack and Carl fought from tree to tree,the fight started to get more intense. Pretty soon,there was a few final opponent ahead of them."Tiger Tanks!Get down to cover now!"

"We'll take care of it!"Jack and Carl looked around the battlefield for something to disable the tanks. Just then a Sherman came out of the trees shooting a round into a side of a tiger tank,disabling the turret. Another tiger shot the Sherman which exploded in response."Awww...Someone get a Bazooka!"The remaining tigers exploded all of sudden,a moment later,plane flew overhead."Isn't that a sight for..."Jack then felt something drag him down,a german soldier had a rifle in his hand.

Just as the german soldier was about to shoot,a shadow of some kind pushed the barrel away,at that exact moment. The gun fired,missing Jack by a few inches. The german soldier was shot dead by the other American Soldiers."Jack!"Jack turned and saw Analysis and Alissa hovering above them."You guys alright!"

"We're fine!"Suddenly the American Soldiers pointed their weapons at the snowy owls."Hold your fire!They're friendly!Stupid Idiots!"The American soldiers kept their weapons pointed at the owls."Do what they say!Men!"The commander appeared again."Well Done Men!Part of battle is over thanks to you all...You boys deserve a hot drink from all that."Jack just ignored the commander looking at Analysis.

"Analysis!Alissa!Do you know where the others are?"

"Yes We do guys,Just follow us."

"Great!"Jack turned to the Commander."We'll get that drink later."Jack and Carl followed the two snowy owls,and there was everyone sitting quietly in a house."Jack!Do you know what is happening?"

"No Idea Mumble...what do you think Scott?"

"It's a nope for me grandpa."

"Pixy?Do you have anything to ask?"

"Well based on my laptop,the date is December 26,1944...one day before the Battle of Bastogne ends."Everyone looked at Pixy."What does that mean then?"

"I don't know but that blinding light had to do with us being sent here."

"Well in that case,why here and not somewhere that is warmer."As soon as Elle said that the blinding light settled in again."Here we go."

This time,Everyone was in Emperor Land,Atticus smiled before saying."Finally We are back."

"I am not sure about that Atticus,Keep your eyes open for anything."

A baby penguin emerged from a pile of ice."Help!"Erik and Bo waddled over to the chick."Dad!"Mumble waddled beside his son."What happened?"The baby emperor penguin was struggling to speak."Dad...Mom...Oh I thought that you were dead."Erik was shocked,this baby emperor penguin was his son,somehow he knew what was the chick's name."Lewis,Son What happened?"

"It's just terrible!"The baby coughed before continuing to speak."I saw you and mommy die in front of me."All the penguins gasped."Big bomb go boom...War..."

"Lewis No!"The chick stopped breathing,"Oh Guin!"Jordan checked for a pulse,he shook his head after that."He is gone..."Atticus yelled at the top of his lungs,"Someone is messing with us!Someone who doesn't like us!"Erik backed away from the chick,he and Bo were shocked.

"So Erik what was that all about?"

"Back in 2018,Me and Bo had originally planned to have a chick named Lewis if it was a boy...however it was best to wait until 2020 since the incident...that is when we changed the name to Evan."

"So that is me?"

"Yes that was you Evan."Pixy searched on her laptop,"Okay Jack It says here that,you never taken that Go Pro Camera,which revealed what was going on to the UN. That didn't stop the incident which resulted in a Third World War between the wrong countries. China launched a nuclear bomb to Emperor Land,killing almost everyone."

"Atticus is right!Someone is messing with us!"Jess,Flora,Jenny,and Connor yelled also,Suddenly the blinding light once again appeared,when it disappeared. Everyone was back on the Jefferson,"What is going on!?"Just then lighting strike struck the ship again,this time the ships powered back to normal."We have power!Lets get out of here!"The hurricane was still outside. A sailor pushed a lever to make the ship go forward but this however caused loud hissing sound to start,"The Engine is overheating!Shut it down!"The captain yelled but all of a sudden there was this loud boom,making the three ships disappear.

 **Lance - Justin Timberlake**

 **Gloria - P!nk**

 **Irena - Camren Bicondova**

 **Alissa - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Analysis - Paul Bettany**

 **Sailor - Alexander Skarsgard**

 **Captain- Liam Neeson**

 **Jack - Josh Duhamel**

 **Carl -** **Josh Duhamel**

 **American Commander -** **Liam Neeson**

 **Mumble - Elijah Woods**

 **Scott - Shia LaBeouf**

 **Pixy - Anne Hathaway**

 **Elle -** **Emma Stone**

 **Atticus - Tristan Wilds**

 **Erik -** **Matisyahu**

 **Evan/Lewis -** **Owen Feilding**

 **Jordan - Luke Evans**

 **Jess - Kevin Schmidt**

 **Flora - Bridgit Mendler**

 **Jenny - Elsa Pataky**

 **Connor - Shia LaBeouf**


End file.
